The Sun Will Rise
by 1katiemariee
Summary: "The sun will rise. When you've lost your lives. The sun will rise. It'll be alright." When Derek left, it took the pain of being apart from one another to realise how much they needed the other. How can something as simple as a film and text break the resolve they'd built? Post-Season 3. Sterek.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf._

* * *

It was late at night when Stiles found out Derek and Cora had left. He was sat at his desk, a mug if half drunk cold coffee teetering dangerously in the loose grip, the white porcelain mug moments away from crashing onto the floor. Stiles' head rested in his other hand, the arm propped up by his elbow on the edge of his desk- the said desk was covered in textbooks and papers of this week's school assignments- and his phone let out a ring. The loud noise jolted the teen out of his half-conscious state and the mug slipped out of his fingers and crashed to the floor. Stiles himself followed to the floor landing on the broken pieces with a thud and yelp of pain. He quickly snatched his phone from its place on his desk with the arm which was currently not covered in blood and chipped mug.

"What do you want, Scott?!" Stiles exclaimed, his injured arm now starting to sting with pain.

"Derek's gone."

"Gone?"

"Yeah, him and Cora left today- I don't how long they're gone for- but yes, he's gone." Scott explained. Stiles leant against the desk for support, worrying that if he didn't he'd collapse back into the pile of mug and coffee. He tried to speak but no words came out, for once the normally loud teenager was speechless.

"Stiles?"

"I- uh, I have to go." He stuttered, taking the phone away from his ear and ending the call. The once aching arm had now developed into a dull throb, the pain of the cuts and the mug no match to the pain currently entering Stiles' heart.

Stiles' lanky, pale body started to shake with wracked sobs which started to escape his throat. Salty tears started to spill from his eyes, stinging his cheeks, and he rubbed a hand over his face. It was no secret to himself that he was falling for the mysterious, brooding wolf who had quickly swept into his life a year and a half ago. Yes, he was frustrating, yes, he was violent and yes, sometimes Stiles' hated him with all his might. There was just something about the man which sent a tingle up his spine every time he looked at the younger boy and the way he slammed Stiles' into walls and stood so close he could feel his hot breath on his cheek.

He thought he was doing a good job of hiding it until recently, when he started allowing his emotions to get the better of him. Stiles found himself glancing at the older man for a little longer than he should and starting to allowing himself more physical contact. These things were going to ruin his testy relationship which he'd built up with the broody werewolf over time and now he'd gone and blown it. He was gone and Stiles didn't know how long it was going to take until he saw him again...

* * *

Five months later and still no contact from Derek Hale. By this time he'd finished up his junior year and senior year was slowly approaching. Stiles could feel the blackness around his heart getting stronger with each passing day and by now it was a constant throbbing inside him, a permanent reminder of the time spent without the wolf near. His right arm was covered with multiple short scars from where pieces of the infamous mug pierced his skin, the permanent visibility of the marks a result of Stiles spending the evening sobbing on the floor, forgetting about the injury until he woke up the next morning, too late for scarring to be avoided.

The whole time of this separation Stiles has had a visible and an internal reminder of Derek and he's proud of himself for not cracking sooner.

He did finally end up cracking though. Two weeks into his senior year when he had to watch Dances With Wolves for History class. Stiles sat in the classroom, his facade starting to break. It came crumbling down piece by piece as the film played on and he discreetly pulled his phone out from his jeans pocket.

_Text to Derek (11:56):_

_'I miss you.'_

* * *

As soon as they'd passed the road sign which read 'Thanks for visiting Beacon Hills' Derek knew he'd made the wrong decision. When Cora stopped to refill the car with gas, he debated jumping out and making a dash back to Beacon Hills. But he didn't. After all these years of pushing his emotions deep inside himself and holding them there he'd learned the art of self control. So he kept himself seated there until Cora came back into the car and drove off again, stopping him from escaping even if he wanted too. Derek understood he had to do this, get out of the town which held haunting memories for a while and spending time with his sister without out the threat of death looming over them.

He couldn't help but miss the town- and the people in it. Los Angeles was great but it wasn't home. Every day Derek found himself closing more in on himself, training harder and throwing his all into rebuilding Cora and his relationship. He tried not to think about a certain 17 year old boy who drove him insane and made him want to rip the teen's throat out and kiss him all at the same time.

It was easier to hide when he was certain he didn't feel the same way. He could push his feelings back and let his head control his actions but later, when the boy started to look at Derek longer than most people and having more physical contact than he would usually allow anyone, it was almost impossible to control. Derek managed, he always manages. He has for the past few years now.

* * *

Six months passed since he'd left Beacon Hills. Since he left Stiles. An upside to this was that he and Cora were stronger together. They understood each other but there was still an aching feeling inside Derek, like a part of him was missing. Cora understood that which he was grateful for. She allowed him space which he always needed even if he had someone there.

Maybe that's why he liked the younger boy so much. Derek never saw much of the teenager but when he did, they boy just talked about nothing. The presence was comforting and he missed that comfort. So when he got a text out of the blue one morning, he felt whole again, and he wasted no time letting his heart rule over. Just this once.

"Cora, pack up and get the car! We're going home!"

_Text to Stiles (11:59):_

_'I miss you too.'_

* * *

_A/N: So I needed to get myself back into writing somehow and I thought maybe trying to write something a little different to what I was used to would help me do that. I wrote this at about half 3 in the morning and then edited it when I woke up properly. So hopefully I stopped it from being complete rubbish! _

_I have an idea for a sequel if anyone's interested and wants me to write it. Just let me know in a review._

_Title of the fic is from the Kelly Clarkson song of the same name. -Katie x_


End file.
